To Slit a Dead Man's Throat
by Gearhead Fenton
Summary: Hikari was never as good at games as Jun was. One-shot, fluff.


**A.N: **Twinleafshipping was my first Pokeship ever, so I decided to write a one-shot dedicated to the two. :3 hope you enjoy! p.s: you pronounce Jun's mother's name like 'awe-me'. just a head's up :3

* * *

Kurotsugu was never the most intellectual person around when it came to handling kids. Not to take it the wrong way, when he was around, the kids had the time of their lives. He'd allow them to climb trees, get themselves dirty, pull pranks on the mean old couple down the road, the list went on. That's right; the future Tower Tycoon was a wonder for all the children in Twinleaf, causing a common jealousy towards his son, Jun and his best friend Hikari. The only thing he lacked was his consideration of how old his little companions truly were, and what things they could-or couldn't- handle.  
Despite his wife Omi's constantly reminders that children aren't supposed to hear the story of the big bad mightyena right before bedtime, or that Jun shouldn't know how to ward off a shinx by 'standing his ground'. Shinx were the young of Luxray, and if you knew the least bit about Pokemon, you'd be aware of how protective Luxray are of their territory. Kurotsugu would usually laugh and tell her she was overreacting. Besides, the kids loved his games and stories! A personal favourite of Jun's and Hikari's, was 'slitting a dead man's throat'. Of course, they wouldn't _actually_ slit a dead man's throat. It was just a funny way of saying 'skipping stones'. Jun's mother was mortified upon discovering their new 'game'.  
Sometimes, Omi would grow insanely fed up and storm away in anger. At first, this would worry Jun, but the young boy's worry would be swept away in an instant upon hearing his father's sheepish chuckle.

'It's alright, Jun Man! Daddy knows how to handle his woman.' and with that, he'd run off after his wife. Normally, Jun would shrug and continue playing with Hikari, however, after a while, he grew curious. How, might he ask, was it possible for his mother to storm away angrily one moment, almost keeping herself from socking his young father square in the nose, to return joyful and lovingly with the elite trainer at her side again? It was then that Jun began following his father to catch a glimpse of his secret. And to his surprise, it wasn't much at all.  
Kurotsugu would simply circle his arms around his wife's waist, and lean in close. Then, he began singing an unfamiliar tune that would always leave his young mother in a giggling fit.

_'Oh, Omi. Omi, Omi, Omi. I want you here beside me. To have my Omi with me, would bring me clearest skies.'_

* * *

"Ju-_uuuuuuun!_" The blue haired trainer whined. "It just isn't working!"

Her best friend was once again on the ground, clutching his stomach tightly and laughing up a storm. Hikari didn't usually lose her patience, but when she did, it seemed to be the most hilarious scene in the world. Her facial features would gather closer together, her eyebrows tilt downwards in a frown, and her lower pink lip would jut out. Not to mention the redness that would tint the corners and centre of her face, leaving her looking incredibly ridiculous. Not to mention insufferably _cute_.

"Don't worry, Kari Kari! I'm only this great because of my dad!" Jun said, with the utmost pride in his voice. "He's the master at slitting a dead man's throat!"

Hikari folded her arms, her bottom lip jutting out just a bit more. "I don't know why you two use such a weird name for this! Is it so hard to just call it 'skipping stones'?"

Jun's confident face crumbled as he gave his friend a look so odd that simply screamed out 'are you serious?'. "That's such a prissy name! It sounds like a little princess going on a morning stroll and happens to pick up a rock or something, and throw it into the lake!"

"But... we _are _just picking up rocks and throwing them in lakes..." Hikari whispered. Jun violently shook his head left and right to his friend's comment.

"_No, no, no, Kari!_ That's just what you're lacking! Everything you do in life should be _extreme_! That way, you get motivated more!"

"Ugh, you are such a drama queen!" Hikari shouted back, her hands now balled into fists, clutched at her sides. "And look, it hasn't worked for me since we were six! _Six!_ How old are we now?! _Fourteen!"_

"Hey, it's not my problem you suck so bad!"

Hikari winced slightly at his comment, but regained her composure. The two friends simply stood there, scowling and growling at one another, before Hikari let out a silent 'hmph!', and spun away from her friend. Jun now wore a worried expression when he saw the slight quiver in his best friend's shoulders. He didn't like it when she cried.

"Uh... L-Let's try again! Here, take this one! Try bending your knees more, and keep your throw at a straight-"

"There's no point! Just forget it!" Hikari snapped. Her voice was a little shaky, threatening tears. Jun scratched the back of his head in shame. He knew his friend well, better than anyone knew her at that. And he knew she wasn't upset because of her inability to skip stones. She always seemed to be most upset when Jun himself would let something foolish slip out of his mouth without any prior thought. The blonde haired trainer sighed. Jeez. Hikari was able to become the league champion, but she couldn't skip a few measly rocks over water. Talk about logic. However, this didn't take away the fact that he had upset her, and slowly, a smile shadowed over Jun's face.

Slowly, he approached the blue haired girl from behind. Hikari tensed slightly at his closeness. Her mouth opened to tell him off, but instead, a quick gasp escaped her lips. His arms were circled around her waist, and his fingers intertwined with one another in front. His chin rested comfortably on her shoulders as her pulled her closer to him. Hikari's face felt as if it were in fire, the breath she felt on her neck just adding to the flames. _He was embracing her! Without_ tackling her to the ground! The league champion tried to find the correct words to say, but soon began doubting her possession of a tongue. Yes, good, Jun thought. She's quiet.

'_Hi-Kari. Hi-Kari-Kari. I want you here beside me. To have my Kari with me, would bring me clearest skies.'_

Hikari now believed her face was nothing but soot at this point. Regardless, she couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips. Or the need in putting her hands over Jun's. Or the want in leaning back into him. Or the temptation of turning her head slightly and planting a soft kiss on his left temple. Now, it was Jun's turn to become bright red. He let out a sheepish chuckle. His grip on the smaller girl tightened, neither one of them really wanting to let go.


End file.
